


Before the Vows

by SoraJinsei



Series: NSFW [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Dean Winchester, Brat Dean Winchester, Car Sex, Lube, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Porn, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Sloppy Makeouts, Some Plot, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, mild spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraJinsei/pseuds/SoraJinsei
Summary: “It’s just paper,” Castiel said, keeping Dean in place. Eyes looking around to make sure the coast was clear. His free hand reaching up to hold the other cheek. “You are still mine,” he leaned in to brush his lips with Deans. “And I’m not letting you go that easily,”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: NSFW [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548268
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Before the Vows

_‘This is so right’  
  
_Their lips easily sliding along each other, passionate, slow, full of want. Bodies a mere inches away, in the beginning, were now pressed together in desperation. Just enough to feel the closeness, despite the clothes that were preventing the skin on skin contact made each of them ache for more.  
  
The kiss was heated, wet, teeth clashing every now and then as tongues easily glided along with the other.  
  
He could feel himself straining in his dress pants, wanting nothing more than to get those lips around his cock.  
  
With one hand reaching to hold the back of the man's neck, the other sloped down to undo his belt, the button and pulled down the zipper so as to free himself just enough, hissing into the kiss from the cool air as he ran a hand along his length.  
  
He relished the huff of irritation from the man when he pulled away, opening his eyes to take in the questionable look, the green eyes a stark contrast against the freckles on his face.  
  
_‘Beautiful’_ was all he thought, using the hand on the man's neck to urge him down, understanding flashing through those eyes when he glanced downwards, quickly replaced with hunger.  
  
The man adjusted himself so that he was on the seat next to him, he watched those fingers grasp his length, pumping him slowly till he was fully erect.  
  
They were “alone” in his limo, he didn’t have to contain the moan when the wet heat enveloped him. Just the tip at first, slowly easing his way down until the man had taken the whole length into his mouth and down his throat.  
  
He couldn't help it when his hips jutted forward just a bit, but it was enough to elicit a choked noise from the man. Blue eyes closed, head falling back against the headrest at the surge of pleasure from the feel of the vibration from the back of the man's throat.  
  
He needed to hear it again.  
  
Moving his hand to the back of the man's head to keep it steady, he jerked his hips up, earning the noise he was craving.  
  
He did it a couple more times, each thrust becoming quicker and harder before releasing the man's head.  
  
"Fucking hell, Cas!" the man panted out, green eyes looked up in irritation as he tried to even out his breathing while wiping his mouth. A brief glare to which Cas replied with a cocky smirk and a shrug of his shoulders, the man went back to slurping and sucking.  
  
His hand running along the man's back, slipping a hand under the waistband of his pants, grabbing a handful of that plump ass. Enjoying the moan around his cock that it earned him.  
  
Giving the lightly tanned ass a good firm squeeze that earned him the sound he wanted, adding to high.  
  
With his left hand on the man's head, to keep him occupied while his right searched for that puckering hole.  
  
Easily slipping in two fingers, already stretched from there last session, sinking all the way to the knuckle.  
  
A moan from below had him turning his attention to watch just as the dirty blonde head lower farther onto his cock.  
  
Through a groan, he managed to get out “Such a good boy, Dean”  
  
The man replaced his lips for his hand, slowly stroking the length to give the man a cheeky smile, enjoying the praise.  
  
“Out of the pants,” Cas commanded, pulling his fingers free to let Dean pull his dress pants off, taking the shoes off as well since they were in his way. In the meantime, Cas stroked himself at the display.  
  
When Dean was done, placing his pants on the seat opposite of them, Cas leaned forward to place his free hand on Dean’s hip, guiding him to sit on his lap. Obediently the green-eyed man did as he was told, his legs on either side of Cas’ hovering over the man’s length, letting out a small whimper when he felt Cas’ cock rub along the cleft of his ass.  
  
“Do you want it,” the man murmured between them, taking in the desperate look.  
  
“Y-yes sir,” Dean responded shakily, the anticipation killing him as he moved his hips slightly, the need clear on his face. Castiel smiled up, one hand on Dean’s hip, the other reaching up to pull at the tie to bring the man down for a sloppy kiss.  
  
Cas’s hand reached out for the buttons of the shirt, undoing each one until he was able to run his hands over the man’s front. Loving the gasp when he pinched one of Dean’s nipples.  
  
“I don’t think you’ve earned it yet,” Castiel teased after breaking the kiss, firmly holding the man's hips with both hands to prevent him from moving, a small whine of protest followed.  
  
“Please,” Dean all but whispered under his breath, wanting to move but that knowing that doing so wouldn’t earn him what he’s craving.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Castiel questioned, turning his head to hear better.  
  
“Please,” he repeated a little louder this time.  
  
Castiel watched, a smirk on his face as he took in the man's expression. Hooded eyes, pupils fully dilated, lips wet with saliva and precum. ‘His feisty little sex freak’ he mused, his hands exploring the man’s body.  
  
Over his chest, down to his hips, grabbing at his ass before moving to the front to give Dean’s fully erect cock a stroke or two. Precum dripping down the length.  
  
“If you get any on my suit,” he started in a warning tone, leaving the comment hanging in the air between them.  
  
Dean bit his bottom lip, head falling back as Cas began to pump his cock. His body shook as he tried to hold back from cumming too soon.  
  
“Such a good boy,” Castiel murmured between them, taking in the man before him. Drinking up the display that was his and his alone.  
  
Dean whimpered when the hand suddenly disappeared, those same hands holding his hips as he attempted to gain some kind of friction.  
  
“Turn around,” Castiel spoke low, letting go to let the man move. “Against the seat,” he pointed towards the opposite spot. Dean moved quickly, leaning his front on the cushions leaving his back end exposed.  
  
Castiel hummed appreciatively at the sight before him, reaching into one of the many hidden compartments of his limo to pull out a bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount on his hand as he leaned forward and off the seat to place two wet fingers at Dean’s entrance. They easily slid in, adding a third after a few pumps while his other hand-coated his own need. The man below was moaning with each push.  
  
“You want this,” Castiel asked, removing his fingers so he could rub his cock along the cleft of Dean’s ass.  
  
The hummed yes was not what he wanted.  
  
“I didn’t hear you,” he said, bringing his hands up to grab Dean's hips, thrusting himself slowly, teasingly along Dean’s ass.  
  
“Y-yes, please,” green eyes looked at him, voice begging.  
  
Without another word, Castiel easily slid inside the warm heat, moaning low in his throat. The tightness gripped him as he began his bruising pace. Dean a panting mess below him, his body pushing into the backrest of the seat.  
  
Castiel hummed out, one hand letting go to give Dean’s ass a firm smack in between thrusts, eliciting a strangled gasp from the man.  
  
In between all of this Castiel barely heard the soft knock on the window. He glanced down at his watch and noticed he had five minutes left.  
  
“Fuck,” he managed out, breathing heavily as he slid out slowly, shuddering at the loss of heat. He looked down at the man before him, slumped over the seat, his back rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
“We got 2 minutes before the ceremony starts,” Castiel commented as he tucked himself back into his pants, zipping and buckling the belt but paused when he noticed the small trail of cum starting to drip from the man's hole. He smirked to himself, enjoying the view.  
  
“I’m moving, I’m moving,” Dean muttered out, his body moving at a snail's pace. Castiel smiled, giving the man’s red ass a smack before opening the door to the limo.  
  
Not a minute later Dean joined him, he was straightening out his pants and tie just as the church bells rang.  
  
“I hope you didn’t lose the ring,” Castiel remarked, fixing his own tie.  
  
“Didn’t lose your damn wedding rings,” Dean mumbled out irritably.  
  
“Now now, you know this is just a facade,” Castiel informed the man for the hundredth time, a marriage to make his family happy.  
  
“Making me the best man didn’t exactly put you in the best position,” Dean bit out as he brushed past Cas, stopping only when he felt a hand on his wrist holding him back.  
  
“It’s just paper,” Castiel said, keeping Dean in place. Eyes looking around to make sure the coast was clear. His free hand reaching up to hold the other cheek. “You are still mine,” he leaned in to brush his lips with Deans. “And I’m not letting you go that easily,”


End file.
